celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Follow That Bird
Clubhouse At The Movies - Follow That Bird is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Big Bird is sent to the fictional town of Oceanview, Illinois, to live with a family of dodos by Miss Finch (performed by Cheryl Wagner and voiced by Sally Kellerman), a social worker who thinks he needs to be with his own kind upon being sent to him by the feathered friends. The Dodos think exactly the same, even saying he should have a bird as a best friend instead of Mr. Snuffleupagus. This causes Big Bird much distress.When Big Bird runs away from his new home and ends up on the news, Miss Finch tells Kermit the Frog that she will reclaim him. Big Bird's friends on Sesame Street also see the news and band together to find him. In a Volkswagen Beetle is the group of Gordon, Olivia, Linda, and Cookie Monster. Count von Count departs in his Countmobile. Bert and Ernie go out to search in an airplane. Grover flies as Super Grover (later falling into the Volkswagen). Maria, much to her dismay, has to ride with Oscar the Grouch, Telly Monster, and Homer Honker in Oscar's Sloppy Jalopy. They all head out across America in search for their beloved Big Bird. Oscar, however, decides to go his own route wanting to have some fun, which greatly annoys Maria and Telly.Big Bird has various adventures in his attempt to get home. First, he hitches a ride with a turkey truck driver (Waylon Jennings) who tells him not to give up trying to get to his goal. He then meets two kids named Ruthie and Floyd (Alyson Court and Benjamin Barrett) at a farm and stays with them for a while. Big Bird ends up having to leave the farm because of Miss Finch's arrival.While out imagining his friends in a cornfield, Big Bird is spotted by Ernie and Bert in their plane. But Big Bird doesn't know that Bert and Ernie are in it and thinks it's Miss Finch wanting to take him back to the Dodos. When Ernie steers the plane towards Big Bird, Big Bird flees in fright. Ernie turns the plane upside down to get Big Bird's attention and begins singing "Upside Down World", with Bert beginning to join in singing, but when they turn the plane back up, Big Bird is gone, and Ernie blames it all on Bert.Big Bird is also sought by two scam artists named Sid and Sam Sleaze (Joe Flaherty and Dave Thomas) who operate a lousy carnival The Sleaze Brothers Funfair. They want to capture him to put him on display. Eventually, Big Bird arrives in Toadstool (dubbed "The Mushroom City"). Shortly after arriving, Miss Finch finds him there and gives chase through the city. On the outskirts of Toadstool, the Sleaze Brothers have set up their funfair, and Big Bird shows up asking if they have a place to hide him from Miss Finch. The two brothers then put him in their "hiding cage." Shortly afterwards, they decide to paint him blue and tout him as "The Bluebird of Happiness." However, his performance is not one of happiness but of sadness as he sings a song about wishing to be back home with his friends.After the show, two kids sneak backstage to see him. Upon noticing them, he asks them to call Sesame Street to tell his friends where he is. The children do so and the next day, his friends sneak into the circus tent to try to free him. However, the Sleaze Brothers quietly wake up because Cookie Monster gets crazy by some nearby cookies and Grover also tried to bend the cage bars, they strap the cage to a truck and and attempt to drive off with Big Bird in tow. Eventually, Gordon and Olivia give chase and succeed in rescuing him from the truck. Shortly afterwards, the Sleaze Brothers are pulled over by a police officer (John Candy) and his young sidekick, and arrested on charges of counterfeiting, extortion, fraud, impersonating a dentist, and even stealing a kid's apple at their funfair (as seen earlier in the film).Back on Sesame Street, Big Bird is happy to be back but then looks on as Miss Finch arrives to announce that she has found another bird family for him. Maria convinces Miss Finch that Big Bird can be, and is, happy there on Sesame Street—that it does not make any difference that his family consists of humans, monsters, cows, Grouches, Honkers, and the other varieties of eclectic species on Sesame Street. What matters is that they are family. After considering what she's heard and realizing how far his friends went to try to bring him back, Miss Finch declares that Sesame Street is Big Bird's home. Big Bird is also reunited with Snuffy, who watched his nest while he was away. Gordon brings his car (which was partially eaten by Cookie Monster) to Luis to see if he can fix it. As Sesame Street goes back to normal, Oscar the Grouch is carried around the block in his can by Bruno the Trashman in order to get the happiness of Big Bird being back on Sesame Street out of him.At the beginning of the end credits, Count von Count begins to count the movie credits (in a nod to the original series, Count calls Joan Ganz Cooney, the co-creator of Sesame Street, "mom" when her name is credited as one of the executive producers). By the end of the credits in a brief "bonus scene" Count announces 278 credits and does his trademark laugh accompanied by a thunderclap (no lightning flash was present as was in his usual running gag). Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Follow That Bird Parts 1 and 2 of 2 * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:DeviantART Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston